


Amnesia-Proof

by CatrinaSL



Series: 28 Days of Femslash 2018 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 28 Days of Femslash 2018, Drabble, F/F, Flowers, Injury Recovery, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, forget-me-nots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: It might be a stupid inside joke, but Darcy wants to make sure her girlfriend stays amnesia-proof.





	Amnesia-Proof

**Author's Note:**

> [28 Days of Femslash 2018](http://archiveofourown.org/series/932292)
> 
> Feb 21 - Forget-Me-Not

"She'll be fine," Steve told Darcy, "but Doctor Cho wants to keep her overnight for observation."

Darcy nodded tearfully. "Can you... stay with her for a minute? I'll be right back."

"Sure," Steve said, confused. 

Darcy returned fifteen minutes later with a potted plant. She sat down next to the bed and took Natasha's hand. "Thanks," she said, then explained: "It's kind of an inside joke. They're here in case she has amnesia."

Steve smiled, nodded, and left them alone.

When Natasha woke, she saw the forget-me-nots first. "Darcy?"

"You remember?" Darcy gasped.

Natasha smiled. "I could never forget you."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171130184908/28-days-of-femslash-amnesia-proof)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
